


Might as well give in

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Scisaac, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale M.D., Derek/Isaac brotp, Doctor Derek Hale, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hospital, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks that moving across the country and start at a new job would be the most drastic changes he could make. Then he meets Stiles, and even though he suspects Stiles is a patient that has escaped the psych ward on the tenth floor he can't help but be intrigued by the teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as well give in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



> [Bubbles](http://stileslovesderek.tumblr.com/), this is my birthday gift for you. I hope you like it even if I have changed some things (read more in the end notes, I don't wanna spoil anything).
> 
> The idea came from [ this gif-set. ](http://stileslovesderek.tumblr.com/post/57914802183/sterek-au-dr-derek-hale-thought-that-moving) I’ve been wanting to write a hospital AU for a while, though in my original idea both Stiles and Derek were doctors, but I thought this was a fun idea anyway.
> 
> A huge thanks to my lovely beta [Beth](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/) whom I've been pestering too much. You're wonderful!
> 
> I've never really gotten the hang of what to call the stuff I write so I'm not pleased with the title, even if it comes from one of the most beautiful songs ever (Beat Heart) by one of the most beautiful people ever (Moto boy). The song has very little to do with the fic though. Click [ here for lyrics](http://motoboy.se/moto-boy/beat-heart/) and [ here for (live) video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flaGOFYZ9i8).
> 
> ETA: I've been informed that the educational system for physicians (or whatever it's called) in the US is quite different from the one in Sweden. As I live in Sweden and there was a deadline and I suck at research I took my inspiration from the Swedish system. I never mention Derek's age in the story itself, but by the Swedish system he is 26-27, but by the US system he is at least 35, according to my source. I see Derek as 26 but if you want it to be like real life, he is older and then I guess a warning about quite a big age gap should be in order. There's an age gap anyway, but not that big.  
> So warning about age gap, I guess.

Derek won’t say that he is excited because he doesn’t get excited, but he doesn’t really know what other word to use to describe what he’s feeling when he walks down the corridor of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital on the first day on his new job. If someone says _new day, new blessings_ he would probably the first one who punched them in the face. Or maybe ripped their throat out. With his teeth, because that’s how much he hates when people say such things. He isn’t the most optimistic guy, so sue him.

But nonetheless he feels slightly better today than he did a week ago when he was still in New York. And even better than he did a month ago when he still was working at the hospital in New York.

His new chief, John Stilinski, was heard of across the country all the way to New York when Derek mentioned his name to the few co-workers who still talked to him, though most of them said it was a pity that Stilinski had settled for a small hospital in northern California, he could have worked anywhere he wanted.

Derek is just glad Stilinski gave him the job. He was afraid that Jennifer’s lies had reached his ears but Stilinski had assured him that he had only heard good things about Derek. Derek had even gotten so far as to tell Stilinski exactly what had happened with his fiancé and co-worker Jennifer, with her cheating on their clinical trials and trying to take Derek down with her when people found out. Derek was glad that there was no evidence of his involvement in the cheats, though some of his co-workers definitely thought he was guilty if the glares he received were anything to go by. Derek won’t be working with trials now though and Stilinski had said Derek’s former chief and superiors had nothing but good things to say about him.

After talking for quite some time Stilinski told Derek to find a nurse named Scott McCall, who would show him around some more and Derek is currently looking for the nurse station on the third floor. When he finally finds the correct floor and a nurse station he is not greeted by someone in scrubs but a young man in a plaid. The kid’s sitting in a desk chair behind the desk, his feet on the desk and his buzz-cut head is leant back to blow bubbles with a gum. Derek doesn’t stare at the long, exposed neck a few seconds too long. The kid is too young to be working there. At most he’s an intern, but his civilian clothes speak against this.

“Excuse me?” Derek says and the kid startles, he waves his hands to keep his balance but the chair wheels backwards and the kid falls down onto the floor.

“Ow,“ the kid grinds out and looks up at Derek from the floor. “I hope you’re a new ortho because I think I just broke my coccyx.”

Derek gives the kid an unimpressed stare and the kid gets up from the floor. His coccyx seems to be just fine as he stands up straight without seeming to be in too much pain.

“Can I help you?” the kid asks and his brown eyes find Derek’s name tag, but not before Derek notices the boy giving his chest an appreciative look, “doctor Hale?”

“I was looking for McCall,” Derek says, “Scott McCall.”

“Ah,” the kid raises a finger, “good of you to say which one of them. There are two, you see. Scott and his mother Melissa. They’re both nice, but Scott will probably not kill you for doing something wrong. Key word is probably.”

Derek stares at the kid, he has no idea who he is or what he’s doing there, but he seems to know of the nurses at least.

“I’m Stiles by the way.” The kid extends his hand and Derek is too shocked to not take it, his mother did raise him to be polite. The kid gives him some kind of a half-smile and Derek notices he has moles scattered over his face. It’s quite a pretty face, too.

“Stiles, have you seen-? You must be Derek?” someone says and when Derek turns around he is greeted by a dark-haired young man in blue nurse scrubs. “I’m Scott. I was expecting you fifteen minutes ago.”

“Got lost,” Derek says and he hears someone snicker behind him.

“Shut it, Stiles,” Scott says to the kid, but there’s no heat behind his words and when Derek turns half-way to the kid he pretends shooting Scott with both hands.

“What kind of name is Stiles?” Derek asks and the kid raises an amused eyebrow at him.

“Well, my mother gave me a god-awful name so I have to come up with one myself. And Stiles is quite close to my last name.”

“So you won’t forget it?”

Stiles laughs, but doesn’t offer a reply.

“Come on,” Scott says and Derek follows him down the corridor, leaving the kid behind them. Derek glances over his shoulder and Stiles raises his eyes from where they quite obviously had been looking at Derek’s ass. The kid winks at Derek when he notices that Derek’s looking at him. Derek turns his head away quickly and notices that the temperature has spiked up.

 

It’s a late Tuesday evening, close to eleven at night and one of the nurses, Erica Reyes, is convincing a man that he doesn’t need more morphine for his back pain. Derek had said the exact same thing as Erica tells the man now, but Derek hadn’t worn a push-up bra or put on red lipstick before talking to him. This seems to make a huge different to the man.

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns to walk down the floor. It’s almost eerily quiet in the pit today. The only sounds are the muffled voices of Erica and her patient. Suddenly a tapping noise makes its way across the floor and to Derek. It sounds very much like the one from a computer’s keypad. He knows there’s a computer in the nurse’s office, but the room should be empty. When he gets closer he notices that the door is slightly ajar and the noise definitely comes from in there. He pushes open the door and is surprised to find the kid from his very first day – Stiles – sitting by the desk, tapping away at the keypad so quickly that his fingers are almost a blur over the keys.

“Stupid hospital blocking pages,” the kid mutters and Derek doubts he has realized that Derek’s standing in the door. The kid frowns at the screen. “Are you circumcised?”

Derek gapes at the kid, who still looks at the screen. Derek blinks and the kid turns to him.

“What?” Derek asks because Derek _must have_ misheard.

“I said, are you circumcised?”

Derek stares some more and the kid rolls his eyes.

“You know, dick, foreskin, chop chop.” He scissors his fingers miming cutting something – foreskin, Derek winces inwardly – off, all the while smiling cheekily.

“I…”

“You’re a doctor, you shouldn’t be embarrassed by this. I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of cocks. And not to mention the embarrassing sex accidents with said cocks.”

It’s true, Derek _has_ seen quite a lot, but he’s usually the one asking questions and he never just throws out questions about other people’s genitals.

“The other week we had someone who tripped in the shower and just happened to fall with his ass on a shampoo bottle. And it was lubricated, too. Imagine that.”

Stiles snickers and Derek can’t help a smile creeping into his features as he leans against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. He has no idea who this kid is, but it’s obvious this isn’t the first time he’s been in the hospital. Derek thinks he might be someone’s kid. Or maybe he’s some kind of Houdini and escapes the closed psychiatric ward on the tenth floor every now and then. Derek can’t really come up with a nice way of asking.

“I’m doing a project for school,” the kid explains and Derek raises his eyebrows.

“On circumcision? Or just dicks in general?”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs at that. Derek doesn’t stare at the exposed, pale neck.

“History of male circumcision, actually. And I wanted to see an uncut dick, you know for reference. Most of the uncut dicks I’ve seen has been hard and there’s really no difference then, is there?”

Derek doesn’t know if he’s expected to answer. He isn’t sure he _can_ answer for the flooding of blood to his face at the thought of Stiles watching hard dicks.

Stiles continues before Derek can say anything, “and this stupid computer won’t let me google uncut dick because of some shitty policy.”

“So you just thought you’ll ask me to drop my pants or what?” Derek finally manages and that thought doesn’t make his blood rush south.

“It seemed like a good idea in my head,” Stiles says honestly and Derek gets the impression that this kid often says things that sound good in his head but not outside.

“You know, there’s probably some books on the subject in the library,” Derek says when the kid just grins at him. The smile disappears to be replaced by a frown at Derek’s words. Derek finds himself missing the upturn of the other’s lips.

“Yeah, I’m kind of banned from the library. And you know, I need a card to access it, so… yeah.”

“I didn’t think that would stop you,” Derek says and Stiles looks at him as the frown is replaced by a grin that is much more calculating than the one he had worn earlier. Derek finds himself swallowing nervously.

“Yeah, you’re right... I should probably head home.”

Stiles taps some more on the computer, probably closing the tabs, and then grabs his backpack from the floor as he gets up from the chair and slings the backpack over his shoulder. Derek steps out of the doorway and gives Stiles room to pass, which is why he is confused when the kid suddenly is up in his personal space, his back his pressed against the doorframe and he can’t really move away. They seem to be around the same height, but Stiles much more slender than Derek is. He is so close, his brown eyes huge as he stares in Derek’s. Stiles raises his hand and rests it against Derek’s arm that is still crossed over his chest. Derek stands completely still, his eyes flicking to pink, full lips.

“Thanks for your help, Derek,” Stiles says quietly, and leans in slightly and Derek half-expects, half-wishes that he would lean in some more and kiss Derek, but then the kid steps back, gives Derek another cheeky grin and takes off.

It’s half an hour later when Derek notices that his access card is missing.

 

Derek gets to work earlier the next day so that he will have time to go to the administration office to get a new access card. He meets his co-worker Isaac on his way to the locker room. Isaac is tall and thin with dark blonde curls and a smile that makes all women (and some men) swoon whenever they are to be taken care of by doctor Lahey. In the few days Derek’s been there he’s gathered that Isaac lives with Scott, but he’s not sure if they’re just friends or if there’s more to it. Derek knows it’s not unusual for people who work at a hospital lives with one or more of their co-workers in a totally platonic way.

“By the way,” Isaac says when they’re changing even if they haven’t exactly said much to each other, “Scott asked me to give you this.”

He holds out Derek’s access card and Derek can’t help but sigh in half-exasperation and half something that could be fondness.

“Stiles says thank you for lending it to him,” Isaac says, trying to keep his face straight but then fails as a smirk creeps onto his features and that man is definitely a devil in disguise. “He stole it from you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Derek sighs and Isaac chuckles.

“You better watch it with that kid,” he tells Derek even though Derek had already figured out that much by himself. They leave the locker room and make way to the elevators.

“Who is he anyway?” Derek asks the question he’s been dying to ask since he first laid eyes on the teen (he’s quite sure Stiles is still a teenager, but not for long), but never has found the right opportunity.

“Who?” Arms are slung respectively over Derek and Isaac’s shoulders and Erica grins at them.

“Stiles,” Derek says, “I met him last night.”

“Oh,” Erica says excitedly, “you’ve met our mascot. Cute, isn’t he? Are you guys going down?”

Isaac nods but Derek shakes his head. Erica and Isaac get on the elevator on the way down and Derek never gets to hear a proper answer to who Stiles is.

 

Derek’s shift is over and he has showered and changed, but he decides on taking the detour by the vending machine for some much deserved coffee by the nurse station in the pit, it’s the one closest to the exit. Scott is sitting in the desk chair and Derek makes his way over there with a paper cup filled with coffee in his hand when he realizes Scott is not alone. A pair of feet in red converse are up on the desk, but Derek can’t see the face, it seems as if the person is lying on the floor with his feet up on the desk. Derek has a feeling he knows who the person on the floor is. Derek catches him in the middle of telling Scott something.

“-and Lydia just continued ignored me. And I don’t think Danny likes me very much. Am I not attractive to gay guys?” a voice from behind the desk asks and yeah, Derek was right.

Scott catches Derek’s eyes and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t answer Stiles’ question.

“Scott, you didn’t- am I attractive to gay guys?”

“How should I know?” Scott answers and Derek can’t really keep himself from leaning against the desk and look down on Stiles who is, as Derek predicted, lying on his back on the floor.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles waves and smiles at him and Derek smiles back, but before he can say anything Stiles turns to Scott again, “you’re gay, so tell me, am I attractive to gay guys?”

“I’m bi,” Scott tells him and Stiles rolls his eyes and flails his hands.

“Gay, bi, whatever, am I attractive?”

Scott sighs and pushes the chair away from the desk to look down at Stiles.

“I don’t know, alright? Ask Isaac or something. You’re practically my baby brother. That’d be like…”

“Incest,” Stiles and Derek says at the same time and Stiles gives Derek a grin.

“Yeah, that,” Scott says absentminded and gets up from the chair and walks away.

“Yo! Scott! He’s the worst brother ever.”

Stiles gets up from the floor and looks at Derek who doesn’t really know why he’s still standing there.

“Sorry ‘bout stealing your card.” Stiles doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“I guess I should’ve seen it coming.”

“Hey!” Stiles feigns affront and Derek smirks at him. “I’m not usually a criminal. Not a convicted one, at least.”

Stiles winks and gives him a cheeky grin and Derek finds himself smiling at the kid once more.

“So how’d the school work go?”

“It wasn’t actually for school,” Stiles admits and Derek raises his eyebrows in question. “I was just curious.”

Derek isn’t sure if he should laugh at that or not, he settles for raising his eyebrows some more, but Stiles seems pleased with his reaction.

“Are you always here?” Derek asks and Stiles shrugs.

“Everyone else is.”

“The difference between _everyone else_ and you is that everyone else is working here. You’re not, are you?”

“Nah,” Stiles grins, “but it’s boring to be home alone. And there’s always someone here to hang out with. Scott, Isaac, dad. You.”

That at least, answers the question about why Stiles is always there. He wonders who Stiles’ father is. Derek hasn’t met that many of the doctors, he’s mostly worked with Isaac. Most of the others are middle-aged men who could fit into the role of being Stiles’ father.

“I’m heading home,” Derek says, “want a ride?”

Stiles’ whole face cracks up and Derek feels his ears heat when he realizes just exactly what the teen is giggling about.

“In my car. To your home.”

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, “I’d love a ride, but not tonight. Dad’s picking me up.”

“Right. See you.”

Derek leaves, but looks over his shoulder at Stiles only to find the teen unsubtly ogling his ass. Not even when Derek raises his eyebrows questioningly does the kid stop. He just grins and winks at Derek. 

Derek thinks he might be in some deep trouble, but he can’t really find the strength to care when a smile from that kid makes his chest flutter.

 

Derek thinks someone might be punishing him for the fact that he hasn’t had any hectic days in the pit until now. A woman is vomiting blood and a couple from a car accident is on their way in ambulances. And then there are the usual patients, the ones they get every night; someone who’s broken an arm or a leg, someone who can’t stop puking and someone who’s just being obnoxious and really shouldn’t even be there because their condition isn’t that serious, but they’re too lazy to call their general practitioner.

Derek has been working the whole day when Isaac comes and takes over. Derek almost stumbles away from the pit. The clock is barely past five in the afternoon but Derek thinks he might pass out from exhaustion. He meets Stiles in the corridor and Stiles gives him a look of sympathy and hands Derek his paper cup without a word. Derek drinks half of it and frowns at it.

“Latte?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugs apologetically, “you look like shit.”

“Yeah, pit’s a mess today.”

Stiles nods in understanding and Derek guesses he has seen his fair share of what the pit can be like, even though he doesn’t work at the hospital Stiles is always there. He eats at the evening with whoever’s available and has even spent some nights in the pit when it’s been calm, doing his homework or talking Derek’s ears off.

“Is Isaac there now?”

Derek nods, “he just got on. Why?”

“That means Scott’s alone at their home. I might head over if something more interesting doesn’t come up.”

Stiles looks at Derek and Derek thinks he knows what the boy is suggesting. He also knows it’s a really bad idea.

“Are Isaac and Scott… you know-”

“A couple? Yeah” Stiles finishes for him and then he tenses and his eyes narrows. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Derek knows the look in Stiles’ eyes, knows that if Derek makes a rude comment about Stiles’ friends Stiles will try to kick his ass. Stiles is skinny and probably doesn’t weigh over one hundred and fifty pounds. Derek works out at least six times a week and Stiles wouldn’t stand a chance against him, but the look in Stiles’ eyes says he doesn’t care at all and that, if nothing else, makes Derek’s heart beat a little bit faster.

“I was just wondering,” Derek says and puts up his hands in a hopefully placating gesture. Stiles’ body relaxes at this, “it would be kind of two-faced of me to have a problem with them.”

Stiles wets his lips and Derek can’t help but follow the pink tongue with his eyes.  

“Really?”

Derek nods and averts his eyes from Stiles’ lips to see that Stiles is staring right back at him. Derek thinks _to hell with it_ and closes the distance between them. He’s right up into Stiles’ personal space, their faces just three or four inches apart. It still isn’t close enough. Stiles’ pupils are huge this close and his mouth his opened, begging to be kissed. So Derek does that. A small moan escapes Stiles as Derek presses their lips together. He gives Stiles time to back away, but instead he feels Stiles’ hands in his hair and even though Derek still holds the paper cup in his right hand he sneaks his arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles opens his mouth and a tongue licks against Derek’s lips. Derek smiles as he chases the tongue with his own, angling his head a bit to the side to get better access. Stiles tastes of coffee and chocolate and something that probably is Stiles’ own taste.

Derek breaks off the kiss to look at Stiles. His eyes are closed and his lips pouted, as if expecting another kiss. Derek gives in to the urge and kisses him quickly before leaning back once more.

“Wow,” Stiles breathes and Derek thinks he might just have given the kid his first kiss. The thought is both scary and mind-blowing. Stiles opens his eyes and Derek smiles at him. He gets a small smile in return.

“How old are you?” Derek needs to ask.

“Don’t worry about it,” is the answer he receives before Stiles claims his lips again. Derek lets him and pulls him closer. The teen’s body feels good against him and the small moans that escape Stiles are addictive. Stiles gasps and moves his head away from Derek’s lips, panting as he exposes that pale neck. He probably has no idea what he’s doing to Derek. Derek kisses Stiles’ neck, just like he has wanted to do so many times before. He nips and sucks and relishes the sounds Stiles is making. Stiles fingers tangle into his hair and he doesn’t seem to want to let go of it any time soon.

Derek realizes they’re in the middle of the corridor and he backs away from Stiles. The teen’s cheeks are flushed and eyes glazed over. He’s panting slightly and Derek wants nothing more than step close to him again.

“We’re in the middle of a corridor.”

Stiles nods, still looking dazed, and it takes a moment before he seems to understand what Derek said. He takes the cup from Derek and takes Derek’s hand in his other hand. Derek follows him down the corridor. Stiles throws away the cup as they pass a trash can and then he walks straight up to a door which Derek knows hides a room that contains medical supplies. Stiles opens the door and Derek looks around – the corridors are deserted this time in the evening – before he follows Stiles inside. He locks the door behind him, just in case, and Stiles meets him once he turns around. Stiles’ hands are eager against his chest and he lets the other man drag his palms over his pectorals and take control over the kiss.

“God, you’re so hot,” Stiles breathes into his ear and kisses the side of Derek’s neck. “I really like to feel your stubble against my lips,” he drags his lips over Derek’s cheek, “and my cheek,” he drags their cheeks together, “I can only imagine what it would feel like on other parts of my body.”

Derek groans at the thought as he lets his hands slide up and down Stiles’ sides. Stiles pushes his body against Derek’s and Derek can feel the distinct press of an erection against his hip. He grabs Stiles’ hips and lets the teen grind against him. He’s half-hard himself and it feels very good.

“God, Derek,” Stiles mumbles incoherently.

Derek hums and kisses Stiles once more as Stiles continues to thrust against his hip.

“Stiles, tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No, no, please, don’t stop,” Stiles pants as his fingers grip Derek’s biceps tightly, Derek is quite sure he’ll have crescent shapes there later from Stiles’ nails. He doesn’t mind at all. He takes a step back from Stiles and Stiles whines in disappointment but the whine turns into a moan as Derek palms at his erection through his jeans.

“Can I?” he asks and Stiles nods feverishly. Derek doesn’t hesitate before unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. He knows he should probably slow down, that this might be Stiles first time, but he can’t, he wants it and Stiles wants it too. God, Derek can feel just how much Stiles wants it.

Stiles helps him get the jeans down to his thighs and then Derek shoves his hand into Stiles’ black boxer briefs. Stiles groans and stumbles when he tries to thrust into Derek’s hand, his jeans constricting his movements. Derek catches him with his other arm around his waist, his right hand fisting Stiles’ cock loosely. He makes them turn around and backs Stiles up against the door. Stiles leans his head back and Derek kisses his throat as he begins moving his hand. Stiles is rambling above him.

“Oh, my god, you’re touching my dick. Uh, I can’t believe your hand is touching my dick. It feels so good. Please, don’t ever stop.”

Derek rubs his thumb over the tip of Stiles’ dick, he can feel that the foreskin is missing but because of their conversation this is no news for Derek. The sounds Stiles makes are though. Derek drags his stubble over Stiles’ throat and Stiles moans loudly and gives Derek more room.

“Can I blow you?” Derek asks and nips on Stiles’ earlobe. He wasn’t even aware he wanted to blow Stiles before the question left him and now he can’t think of anything else. His mouth waters at the thought.

“Blow?” Stiles asks and he sounds so far gone already. Derek can’t help but smile, he did this to the teen. “As in blow job? As in-”

“Sucking you off,” Derek nods and mouths at Stiles’ neck, smirking at the whimper, “sucking your cock into my mouth and-”

“Yes, please,” Stiles exhales and Derek drops to his knees. He pulls down Stiles’ boxer briefs and looks at the long, hard cock in front of him. Stiles’ hands are on his shoulders and one of them moves to caress his cheek.

“You’re not playing with me, are you?” he asks, his voice is shaky, and Derek shakes his head. “Good.”

Derek leans forward and licks at the tip, the taste of pre-come heavy on his tongue. Stiles’ hips buck forward, probably involuntarily, and his cock is pushed into Derek’s mouth, just past his lips. Stiles’ fingers are grasping Derek’s hair almost painfully hard, but it’s a good pain and Derek doesn’t mind at all. Derek moves backwards, grazing his lips against the head of Stiles’ cock, and then forward again, taking Stiles’ cock deeper into his mouth. This time he is prepared for the little thrust of Stiles’ hips and he lets him. Stiles moans and swears as he thrusts again.

“’m so close- god, Derek- I’mma come-”

It just takes a few more shallow thrusts before Stiles is coming in Derek’s mouth and Derek swallows him down as Stiles’ hips jerk and his breath stutters. Derek releases Stiles’ cock and gets up to nuzzle Stiles’ neck and Stiles leans heavily against him.

“That was… amazing,” Stiles laughs breathlessly.

Derek kisses his cheek and then his lips when Stiles turns his head.

“You want me to-? You know?” Stiles nods kind of awkwardly against Derek’s erection that his straining against his blue scrub pants. Stiles seems nervous so Derek shakes his head, he can get off later when he gets home.

“I’m good.”

“You sure?”

Derek nods and kisses Stiles as Stiles hums and pets the back of his hair. Derek leans back slightly to look at Stiles. His lips are red and parted, and he has beard burn on his neck. He is beautiful.

“That was my first time,” he admits and Derek nods.

“I gathered.”

Stiles’ content expression disappears from his face and is replaced by one that looks slightly hurt.

“It’s not a bad thing, Stiles,” Derek reassures him. “I liked it, okay?”

Stiles nods but doesn’t seem convinced. Derek has no idea how he could convince Stiles that he really doesn’t mind, that he feels kind of good to be the first to see Stiles being taken apart. He hopes he’ll get more opportunities like these.

“Was this a one-time thing or…?” Stiles asks, he sounds so young and Derek has to kiss him just to make him not sound so hurt.

“I hope not,” he says against Stiles’ lips before kissing him again and leaning back, ”I like you, Stiles.”

“Okay,” Stiles nods and the hurt is gone to be replaced with a small smile. “So we’re dating or what?”

Derek rolls his eyes at the need to label whatever they’re doing.

“Something like that,” he says and Stiles grins before his grin falters some.

”I think we- uh- I don’t think we should tell people just yet,” he says and Derek nods in agreement. He can understand how his colleagues might react when he starts dating the son of one of them and he thinks he and Stiles should take time to get to know each other and to find out if things can work out.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Stiles relaxes against the door and smirks, it looks like he knows exactly how hot he is, but at the same time Derek is quite certain Stiles has no idea what he’s doing to Derek.

“I need to get home and get some sleep,” Derek says and Stiles looks a bit disappointed. “Would you like to-?”

Stiles shakes his head and bites his lip.

“Nah, man, I should probably head over to Scott’s. I’ll see you around?”

Derek nods and they share another kiss before leaving the storeroom to go separate ways.

 

It’s not until Derek’s lying in his bed after showering and jerking off to the memory of Stiles’ cock in his mouth, that he realizes what a really bad, no good idea dating Stiles is. Even if Stiles is legal, he’s still quite a few years younger than Derek. Not to mention the fact that he is one of Derek’s colleague’s kid, and Derek has no idea which one of the colleagues!

He lies awake for hours before finally falling asleep, despite the exhaustion he feels after working.

The next morning he has convinced himself that he should break things off with Stiles and the more he thinks about this during the day, the more he thinks that yes, it’s best for them both. Stiles should be seeing someone his own age and explore things with them even if Derek feels something tug low in his belly at the thought of Stiles _exploring_ with someone else. Derek is the older of the two of them and he’s going to do the adult thing and break up with Stiles even if there won’t be much to break up. It’ll be for the better, Derek tells himself.

He’s reading through a patient’s chart in one of the offices when the door opens and then closes. He doesn’t look up until he hears the lock being turned.

“Hi.” Stiles sounds uncertain and young as he shifts his weight, but not coming any closer.

“Hey,” Derek says and his heart stutters. He wants to pull the boy closer and keep him there. He remembers having reasons for breaking up with Stiles, but none of them seem legit anymore. “You okay?”

“Do you regret it?” Stiles asks in a rushed tone, his eyes darting up to stare right into Derek’s. In this light they are a lighter brown color, almost amber, instead of the darker brown from last night.

“No,” Derek answers truthfully. He beckons Stiles closer and grips the belt holes of his jeans when they’re close enough. Stiles places his hands on Derek’s shoulder, he still seems to be uncertain, and Derek pulls him closer, in between his legs and leans his forehead against Stiles’ chest.

“I wished I was regretting it,” he whispers, voice half-muffled by Stiles’ plaid. “God, you’re so young, but…”

“I’m not _that_ young,” Stiles says and Derek isn’t sure if he’s trying to sound mock offended to hide his offence or if he isn’t offended at all. Derek looks up at him and Stiles combs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“We can stop if you want,” he says and it’s quite clear that he doesn’t want them to. Derek doesn’t want them to either. He knows he’s falling too quick and too hard for people, he’s always been that way and it doesn’t seem to matter that his experience tells him to slow down because he suspects he’s already in too deep. He wants Stiles to be different from the others, he _needs_ him to be.

Derek smiles slightly at Stiles and shakes his head, “No, I don’t want us to stop.”

Stiles’ face breaks into a huge grin.

“Come here,” Derek whispers and Stiles seems to understand as he leans down and presses a kiss to Derek’s lips. There seem to be no hesitation this time. The angle is awkward, but Derek doesn’t care. Stiles steps away from him and Derek will deny the disappointed groan he lets out when their lips are no longer in contact. Stiles steps so he’s just outside Derek’s legs before he puts his own legs outside Derek’s. Derek catches up quickly and pulls Stiles down into his lap, letting the teen straddle him. Stiles lets out a surprised huff of laugh that is half-drowned in Derek’s kiss. Derek sneaks his hands under Stiles’ plaid and runs his hands up his smooth back. Stiles pushes back against his hands and Derek can feel goose-bumps under his palms.

They break away after a few minutes of kissing and Stiles grins down at him.

“So when are you going to ask me out on a date?”

“Is that necessary?” Derek asks and steals another kiss.

“Duh,” Stiles replies against his lips. “I won’t put out without a date.”

He chuckles against Derek’s lips as if it’s a great joke.

“You’re off work on Friday, you can pick me up at seven in the corner of Main and Hill street,” Stiles says before resuming to kiss Derek.

 

Derek isn’t sure if Stiles really is expecting him to pick him up, they didn’t really speak more of the date for the rest of the week, but he still finds himself driving slowly down Main Street. And there, at the corner to Hill Street, is Stiles standing. He’s dressed in a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He looks good enough to eat. Stiles scrapes his foot against the ground, pulls a hand over his hair – a habit Derek has seen him do countless times – and picks up his phone as if looking at the time before putting it in his pocket. He does all this twice before Derek has reached up to him. Stiles frowns at the car until he sees Derek behind the wheel, by then his face breaks into a huge grin. He opens the door and stumbles into the passenger seat. Derek leans over a steals a quick kiss.

“We’re going to Beacon Valley,” Derek tells him, “there’s a restaurant there I’d like to try out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles replies.

Derek doesn’t say that people are less likely to recognize either of them in the other town. Stiles chatters on about his week, what he has been doing in the last two days since they saw each other and Derek lets the sound wash over him. Stiles swears over his chemistry teacher and his lacrosse coach and some teacher called Finstock, but Derek never really understands which subject he teaches.

They arrive at the restaurant and Stiles stares around in awe at the décor. The walls are painted in some dark, earthy color and the gray rug is soft beneath their feet.

“I don’t I’ve ever been to a place this fancy,” Stiles says and Derek smiles as he places a hand against Stiles’ lower back, he tells himself it’s so he can guide the kid, but it might be because he just wants to touch him.

“We’ve got a reservation under Hale,” he tells the maître d' and she guides them to a table in the back of the restaurant. Derek moves to pull out Stiles’ chair and Stiles frowns before moving and sitting down in the chair across the table. Derek stares between Stiles and the chair on which back he still has his hand. He curses himself for trying to be a gentleman, Stiles obviously isn’t impressed by that, as he sits down. Menus are placed in front of them before the maître d’ disappears again. Stiles is frowning at him, looking uneasy.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, “I mean, you practically stole my chair.”

Derek feels the need to bang his head against the table in embarrassment, but manages a tight smile.

“I was going to pull out the chair for you,” he says between clenched teeth and Stiles surprises him with a maybe too loud laugh for this place, but Derek doesn’t care, the sound is amazing.

“I thought that was _your spot_ or something,” he says and Derek can’t help the smile.

“No, I…” He doesn’t know how to finish the sentence without sounding like a total loser. He doesn’t even understand why he wants to impress this kid so badly.

“You get A for effort,” Stiles says and fiddles with the napkin on the table. Derek reaches over without thinking and takes Stiles’ hand in his to make him calm down. Stiles’ cheeks colors slightly in the dim light and he bites his lip. He doesn’t move his hand away though, instead he moves their co-joined hands and turns his hand to his palm is against Derek’s. The sound of someone clearing their throat makes them startle and Derek looks up to see a waiter standing beside their table with a small smirk on his face.

“Would you gentlemen like to try our house wine?”

Stiles lights up but Derek shakes his head.

“You’re not getting any alcohol,” Derek says and Stiles pouts and Derek wants to suck his lip into his own mouth. He averts his eyes from Stiles’ lips and forces his mind to the present. ”I’d like some sparkling water, please, and he…”

“A coke, please.”

The waiter nods and disappears as quickly and soundlessly as he appeared. They turn to the menus and have to let go of their entangled hands. Stiles lets out a surprised sound and Derek looks up to see what has him startled.

“I have to sell one of my kidneys to eat here,” Stiles says and Derek can’t help the amused snort he lets out.

“I’m buying,” he says, “I asked you out, remember?”

“I asked myself out,” Stiles protest.

“If you want to pay for yourself, be my guest,” Derek says and Stiles quickly shakes his head.

Stiles eats less sloppily than he has done when Derek has seen him shoving the hospital’s curly fries into his mouth (Stiles had seemed to try to get as many fries as possible into his mouth) so Derek thinks he’s making an effort and his heart warms at the thought. And he is quite glad they’re not kicked out of the restaurant for improper behavior, which they would have been had Stiles attempted to see how much steak he could get into his mouth.

When their desserts are brought out, Derek realizes that they still might be kicked out, because of a different reason but still filed under improper behavior – Derek should not have a full-blown boner in a fancy restaurant!

Stiles’ eyes are closed and he slowly sticks out his tongue to lick the chocolate from the spoon. A delightful groan escapes him and he repeats the rude tongue movement. Stiles dips the spoon into the cup again and brings more chocolate to his mouth. Derek really wants to be that spoon. He shouldn’t be this turned on right now. There has been no physical contact between them and Derek is still ready to jump across the table and have his wicked way with Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks and Derek realizes that his brown eyes has opened.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now,” Derek whispers and Stiles’ eyes widen in realization.

“What? Right now?”

“Yeah, when you’re licking that spoon…”

A smile grazes the teen’s lips and he brings more chocolate to his mouth. His eyes are half-closed as he brings the spoon to his lips, instead of just lick at it he lets his tongue circle the tip of the spoon and moans low in his throat.

“Stiles,” Derek tries for stern but it sounds a little too breathless to his own ears. It might just be a plea.

“You wanna taste?”

Stiles dips his finger into the cup and extends it to Derek across the table. Derek doesn’t even hesitate before taking the finger into his mouth. He moans, just low enough for Stiles to hear, and sucks at the tip, smirking as Stiles lets out a shuddering breath. There’s suddenly a loud coughing noise and they both startle. Stiles pulls his hand away from Derek’s mouth and they both look up to see a half-choking man a few tables away from theirs.

“I’m fine,” the man says and waves a hand at the waiters and the woman in front of him, whom are all gushing over him. His gaze goes to Derek and Stiles’ table and his face turns an ever darker shade of red as he quickly looks away. Stiles lets out a surprised laugh and Derek can’t help but snicker.

“Did we just make a man almost choke?” Stiles whispers and trying to control his giggles.

“I think so,” Derek says, still a little dazed and a bit turned on, but the worst of it has gone. “Are you finished with your dessert soon?”

“Why? Do you have something planned?” Stiles’ grin is cheeky and he obviously doesn’t expect Derek to rise to the bait. Which is why Derek gives Stiles a long look.

“I might have,” he says and deliberately lets his eyes linger on Stiles’ lips.

“I’m done,” Stiles says and Derek smirks.

 

They have just gotten to the freeway when Derek feels Stiles’ hand sneak onto his thigh. He ignores it and the warmth that is spreading from Stiles’ palm and across his flesh. Slowly, though, Stiles’ hand creeps higher up on his thigh and Derek sighs and rests his own hand on top of Stiles’, mostly to keep it from moving higher up.

“Stiles, I’m driving.”

“I know,” Stiles says and he has that cheeky tone Derek doesn’t know if he should be annoyed or turned on by.

Stiles leans over the center console and his lips brush against Derek’s cheek before he nips at his ear.

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in a car,” Stiles whisper, his breath his warm against Derek’s ear and sends shiver down Derek’s spine. He keeps his eyes on the road but he is very aware that Stiles’ hand sneaks out from under his and Derek unconsciously spreads his legs as Stiles’ hand start to massage him.

Derek swears softly and Stiles laughs as Derek takes the nearest exit. Stiles keeps kissing his neck softly as Derek parks the car at a rest stop. Derek looks around the lot and once he’s sure it’s deserted he turns towards Stiles, who’s wearing a very smug smirk.

“You’re a menace,” he says as he leans in and kisses him. Stiles doesn’t protest but puts his arms around Derek’s neck and tries to pull him closer, even though it’s impossible because of the console between them.

“The backseat,” Derek suggests and Stiles beams at him.

Gracelessly they move to the backseat and after a few minutes of moving around trying to find a decent spot and giggling, Derek finds himself on his back with Stiles above him, one of Stiles’ thighs in between his own.

“You’re so hot,” Stiles whispers and trails kisses down Derek’s neck. “I’ve thought about this, about you so much.”

Derek can only nod as the boy grinds down against him. One of his hands caress Stiles’ neck and over his buzz-cut whilst the other grips his ass firmly. Stiles groans, low in his throat as he rubs himself harder against Derek’s thigh.

“I’m close, Derek,” he says and Derek just loves the way he’s saying those words.

“Wait, let me get some paper.”

Derek tries to wriggle out from under Stiles, but Stiles catches Derek’s hand that had released his ass and puts it right where it was.

“No time,” Stiles almost sobs and grinds harder against Derek, almost painfully so as he moans and Derek kneads his ass.

“Come on then, baby, come,” he whispers and leans his head back to watch as Stiles’ eyes close and he bits his lips as he ruts before stilling, his lips opening in an O as he moans and moves erratically a few more times before he stills and his body goes limp on top of Derek’s. Derek moves his hand from Stiles’ ass (but not before giving it another squeeze) to pet over his hair.

“You’re very good at this,” Stiles says and Derek kisses his forehead. His neck is bent at an awkward angle and up until now he hasn’t really noticed it. “You wanna-?”

“Come in my pants like a teenager? I think I’ll pass.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh against Derek’s neck, “I _am_ a teenager.”

Derek chuckles and cards his fingers over the buzz-cut.

“It does feel rather sticky,” Stiles admits after a few moments of silence and Derek can’t help but laugh at that.

Stiles raises his head from Derek’s chest and smiles brightly at him.

“It was worth it, though,” he says and before Derek has time to respond he leans in and kisses him. Derek is quite thankful actually, because _I love you_ is not a good response to that, no matter what his brain seems to tell him. He hasn’t known Stiles for that long and they’ve just been on their first actual date.

A sudden rapping noise makes Stiles bolt up, hitting his head in the ceiling of the car. A light flows over them and Stiles scrambles to get off Derek, seeming to forget the enclosed space they are currently occupying and manages to end up on the floor, squeezed in between the front seats and the back seat. There’s another tapping on the window and Derek manages to shuffle over and roll down the window, his face draining of all color when his eyes meet a half-amused, half-annoyed pair of eyes.

“Good evening, officer,” he tries in his best _I’m a grown-up man, not a felon_.

The officer raises an unimpressed eyebrow on him.

“I was afraid this car was abandoned, people don’t usually stop here this time of the night,” the officer says, “but I can see it’s not abandon. At all.”

The light from her flashlight passes over Stiles, who gives an awkward salute from where he is sandwiched in between the front and the back seats on the floor.

“You’ll get off with a warning this time,” the officer sighs, “but if I catch any of you again you won’t be lucky.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Derek nods and the officer looks over to Stiles and he seems to do something to appease her as she nods and then walks off.  Derek is about to close the window when she turns back, “A word of advice, you should always have tissues in the glove compartment.”

She _winks_ at Derek and Stiles groans and hides his face in his elbow. She honks as she drives off.

“I’m never listening to you ever again,” Derek tells Stiles as he opens the door and gets out.

“Little help?” Stiles asks from behind him and Derek considers leaving him there, but then he sighs and takes Stiles’ hand to pull him out. Stiles chuckles and bumps his chest into Derek’s.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be something to tell the grandkids.”

Derek rolls his eyes and refrains from commenting on the grandkids comment.

“Idiot. Get in the car,” he sighs and pushes at Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles obeys him and Derek starts the car again. They’re barely out on the highway when Stiles’ hand sneaks onto his thigh once more.

“Again?!”

Stiles chuckles, “I could if you want to, but not what I was thinking of.”

He takes Derek’s hand in his and entangles their fingers loosely, his thumb caressing Derek’s skin softly every now and then as he looks out the window, humming along the music on the radio. Derek turns to the road but can’t help the smile creeping onto his face.

“You want me to drop you off at your place?” Derek asks, he suspects the answer will be a positive even though he would love to continue their night together. He understands though that Stiles can’t just spend the night, his father would probably question that.

“I told dad I’m spending the night at Scott’s,” Stiles smiles and then looks uncertain, “I mean, if you…”

“You can stay with me,” Derek says and feels his anticipation for the night growing. Stiles grins at him and he squeezes his hand a bit.

 

Once inside Derek’s apartment (after Stiles has gotten his pants changed into a pair of Derek’s sweats) they eat ice-cream and the chocolate chip cookies his 80 year old neighbor baked him as a welcome to the neighborhood gift while watching some movie about aliens. Stiles seems to have seen it quite a few times before, he laughs before the punch lines and says the one-liners along with the actors. Derek can barely keep his eyes off the teen.

When the ice-cream and cookies are gone Stiles moves closer to him and Derek has no other option than to put his arm around the boy. Stiles snuggles closer against him and it’s not long before they’re lying on the couch, lazily making out with Stiles half on top of Derek.

“You know,” Derek says when Stiles’ hands start to untangle his belt, “making out doesn’t have to end in orgasms.”

“That sounds stupid. Have you had them? They’re great.”

Derek doesn’t know how to reply to that so he kisses Stiles instead, distracting him from unbuckling Derek’s belt.

“Should we move to the bed?” Derek asks and Stiles perks up, “to sleep! God, is that all you think about?”

“Duh,” Stiles smirks and pats at Derek’s chest, “I’ve been single my whole life and suddenly someone wants to do the horizontal tango with me-”

“Please, don’t call it that.”

“The horizontal mambo?”

“What’s with the dances?”

“Hanky panky?”

“God, no.”

“Engaging in sexual intercourse?”

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles laughs and Derek kisses him to make him shut up, even though he’s laughing himself a bit. He rises from the couch and pulls Stiles up with him. They brush their teeth and then strips to their boxer-briefs. Seeing Stiles in his own boxer-briefs does something to Derek’s insides. They’re a bit too big, but the black looks really good against Stiles’ pale belly and the dark happy trail leading down.  Stiles pulls at the waistband and raises a questioning eyebrow at Derek. He swallows and shuffles his feet.

“Should I take them off?” he asks and Derek shakes his head as he pulls of the cover to get into the bed, not stripping out of his boxers either.

“Come here.”

Stiles doesn’t wait for a second invitation as he scrambles in next to Derek. His feet are cold against Derek’s calves as he tucks himself in against Derek’s chest. Derek relaxes against the pillow and pulls the boy a bit closer to him.

“Good night,” he says and kisses Stiles’ forehead.

“Good night.”

Stiles shifts around a bit before he relaxes and Derek has almost fallen asleep with his cheek against the other’s forehead when Stiles whispering voice stirs him.

“Derek?”

Derek grunts in reply.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you, too.”

Stiles’ body relaxes in his arms again and Derek presses himself just a little bit closer.

 

Derek wakes up to someone kissing his neck and he smiles as he rolls onto his back, stretching his neck and in the process gives the lips better access.

“Good morning, sourwolf,” Stiles whispers and kisses his mouth. He tastes of minty toothpaste, making Derek feel self-conscious.

“You want me to go brush my teeth?”

“Nah, I wasn’t planning on much kissing now anyway. At least not on the mouth.”

Stiles gives him a cheeky grin and continues to kiss down Derek’s chest, circling his left nipple with his tongue and then biting softly. Derek lets him takes his time with his mouth and hands, guiding Stiles with words of encouragement. Derek isn’t really surprised to find out that Stiles is a quick learner.

“I really like your abs,” Stiles muses as he lies in between Derek’s legs with face in height with Derek’s bellybutton. He follows the plane of Derek’s stomach with his hands and leaves kisses every now and then. Derek shudders as he goes lower and he knows Stiles can feel his growing erection against his chest.

Stiles sits up cross-legged and Derek opens his eyes, unaware that he had closed them in the first place.

“Can I?” Stiles asks and thumbs at the waistband of Derek’s boxer-briefs. Derek nods and helps Stiles to pull them off gracelessly. Stiles sits back in between Derek’s legs once Derek’s naked and stares at Derek’s almost fully-erected cock with big eyes.

“My, what big-”

“Don’t,” Derek warns and Stiles grins at him. Both of his hands are on Derek’s thighs, slowly caressing him, but he haven’t touch Derek where Derek really wants to be touched yet.

“You don’t have to,” Derek says and places one hand over Stiles’. Stiles looks up at him, his brown eyes big and the pupils blown.

“I think I do,” he nods solemnly, “I just don’t know where to begin.”

“Do whatever you want,” Derek says, his voice catching at the end because Stiles closes his hand almost painfully slow on Derek’s cock. Stiles gives him another cheeky grin and Derek wishes he could come up with something to say back, but Stiles runs his thumb across the tip and Derek forgets why cheeky Stiles was a problem in the first place.

As Stiles keeps touching him, he keeps getting bolder and Derek guesses the moans he doesn’t really manage to keep inside encourage him.

“Is this good?” Stiles asks and Derek nods, his hands clenching in his sheet, because he really should have jerked off sometime during the night. He’s not a teenager and he is not allowed to come awfully quick, no matter how skillful his boyfriend is with his hand. Or, _god_ , his mouth! Derek lets out a groan as Stiles bends down over his dick to pull it into his mouth. His sucks on the tip, almost too hard and then he pulls it deeper inside. And who would’ve thought? Stiles doesn’t seem to have a gag reflex. Derek sobs and forces himself to keep his hips from pushing up. He comes after almost an embarrassingly short time and pulls Stiles’ mouth of just in time. Stiles watches him come in awe and Derek tugs a bit at with his hand on Stiles’ neck to get him to come up so Derek can kiss him.

“Was it good?” Stiles asks and Derek chuckles.

“Yes, Stiles, it was good. You were good.”

Stiles beams at him and looks down to the come on Derek’s stomach.

“I didn’t get to swallow though,” Stiles says and Derek puts his hands on either sides of Stiles’ face.

“I didn’t think you’d want to the first time, okay? Next time though…”

“Next time,” Stiles beams at him and then, “are you ready?”

Derek groans and can’t help but laugh.

“You’ll never be able to keep up with me if you’re tired already,” Stiles pouts and Derek rolls his eyes at him.

“I can take care of you,” he says and Stiles flushes. At first Derek thinks it’s from the suggestive tone he’s made, but then he notices how Stiles quickly looks down to his own crotch.

“I kinda took care of that myself.”

Derek almost groans at the thought of Stiles touching himself to completion while sucking Derek’s dick or better yet, Stiles coming from sucking Derek’s dick without touching himself.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he whispers and pulls Stiles into a sloppy kiss.

 

Derek has just gotten on the night shift when he finds Scott, Erica and Isaac at the nurse station in the pit. The floor is otherwise deserted so Derek walks over to them.

“I mean, he’s my brother,” Scott complains. He’s sitting in the chair and Isaac’s sitting on the desk by his side whilst Erica is leaning against the counter. While Scott sounds mortified the other two just smirks.

“I don’t wanna hear about my brother losing his virginity!” Scott says.

Derek leans at the counter and frowns at Scott, he didn’t know the man had a brother.

“Come on, Scott, give him a break,” Erica says, “don’t you remember when you found out the benefits of dicks?”

Scott flushes. “It’s not the same!”

“From what I remember you were just fifteen when we met, so you were way younger than he is,” Isaac smirks and Scott’s glare tells them his boyfriend is not helping. “And I also remember you wanted to go three times in a row.”

“Isaac!” Scott cries indignantly as Erica whistles low and smirks even wider.

“Remember when I gave you your first rim-job?” Isaac asks and Scott hides his face in his arms.

“I hate you all so much.”

“Not to disturb you from embarrassing Scott, I’m in favor for that,” Derek interrupts, “but what are you guys talking about?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Erica says as Scott lifts his head from the desk.

“Scott’s brother lost his V-card,” Isaac helpfully supplies.

“Not completely,” Scott says and flushes, “there was no- you know…”

Scott flails and Derek thinks he might mean anal sex.

“And you know all this how?” Derek asks because he can’t imagine telling his older sister about losing his virginity or talking about sex at all. Scott seems to share his reluctance to talk about sex with siblings if his face expression is any indication.

“How could _you_ not?” is Scott’s answer, “it’s all he’s talked about since his date this Friday. I should never have offered to tell his dad he was staying at our place. He came home on Saturday night – _Saturday night!_ – and they had apparently had a _very good_ time.”

“It was hilarious,” Isaac nods, “Stiles was waxing poetic about some guy’s dick and Scott was trying to drown himself in the kitchen sink.”

Derek startles slightly as he realizes that the _brother_ they’ve been talking about wasn’t Scott’s actual brother but his kind-of-brother Stiles. Whose virginity Derek had taken that very weekend. Derek had no idea how he could change the subject or just get out of there unnoticed.

“Haven’t Stiles told you about it?” Erica asks, “I thought he told everyone.”

“Sure, yeah, he told me,” Derek says, “I thought Scott had another brother.”

“Luckily, I don’t,” Scott says, “can we please talk about something else?”

“I like it when you blush, you know that,” Isaac says and kisses Scott’s cheek. “Besides, it’s not often we can talk about Stiles without him being present, let’s take the opportunity.”

Scott sighed and rubbed his face, “I don’t even know why I keep you around.”

“Because I give great head,” Isaac says and high-fives Erica when she holds out his hand.

“Not as great as Stiles’ new boyfriend though,” she snickers and Scott groans.

“Knock it off!” he says, “I know you two don’t take anything seriously, but he really likes this guy. I’m worried they’re moving too quickly. He’s too young to-”

“You were fifteen,” Erica reminds him and Scott groans again as Isaac nods. “Me and Boyd were sixteen. Derek?”

“I was sixteen the first time, but she didn’t turn out to be as nice as any of your long-time partners though,” Derek says with faked casualness and waves away any of their concerns. They don’t need to know that he was used for sex by a married, twenty-seven year old woman at that age.

They are interrupted from talking more about this from an alarm going off, an indication that an ambulance is on its way with a patient in critical condition.

“Well, we’re off,” Erica says and Isaac kisses Scott before the two of them leaves the hospital. Scott picks up the phone to call the ambulance to see what they will bring in and Derek goes to prepare the emergency room.

He doesn’t think of Stiles when he’s working, but later when it has calmed down and he is alone, he thinks of Stiles, of the possibility of Stiles feeling the same way he does. It should scare him, but it doesn’t. It makes him calm.

 

Time passes and Stiles fits right into Derek’s life, Derek could go all sentimental over the fact, but he doesn’t. They hang out with Isaac and Scott a lot, but they’re careful not to touch each other in front of the other couple. Derek has been seeing Stiles for almost three months when something goes wrong.

It’s a Monday, the first time Derek meets Isaac since the movie night they had the Saturday before. Isaac looks tight-lipped and angry as he grabs Derek’s arm and warnings go off in Derek’s head as Isaac pushes him none too gently into a deserted on call-room.

“Explain!” Isaac says as he positions himself in between Derek and the door, as if he’s expecting Derek to make a run for it. The idea in itself may not be that farfetched, Derek does consider it, before he sits down on the bed.

“What?” he asks even though he’s pretty sure he knows what Isaac means.

“Please, tell me you’re not sleeping with Stiles.” Isaac’s voice is a harsh whisper. Derek hangs his head and really, that’s answer enough.

“I can’t believe you! Have you any idea what would happen if someone finds out? If _the chief_ finds out? You’ll get fired, Derek. Or go to jail.”

“No, I won’t,” Derek says, even though the warning bells have once again started chiming.

“Derek, he’s seventeen!” Isaac yells and then clamps his mouth shut as if he wants to scream more at Derek, but feels the need to contain himself.

“He said he was eighteen,” Derek says and it sounds like such a feeble explanation.

“God, Derek, what were you thinking?”

Derek doesn’t look at Isaac, he closes his eyes and leans his forehead in his hands, wishing, not for the first time in his life, that he would just _not_ fuck up.

“Derek, if John finds out he’ll kill you.”

Derek raises his head to look at Isaac.

“I can hardly be the first employee to screw up, can I? I doubt there’s-”

“No, but you’ll be the first one to shag his bloody son!”

Derek feels as if the air is just punched out of him, just like being tackled to the ground that year he tried to play football to Laura’s great amusement. He remembers Stiles’ explanation for his nickname. _“Stiles is quite close to my last name”_. Stiles – Stilinski.

“Fuck,” Derek whispers and tries to even out his breathing. He’s had quite some training in telling people to calm down, to breathe, he knows how he should breathe in theory. It’s just so much harder in reality.

He gets his breathing under control and looks up at Isaac, who still stands by the door, but his stance has changed, he looks as if he pities Derek.

“You had no idea, did you?”

Derek shakes his head.

“You have to break up with him, Derek, this can’t go on. You know that, right?”

Derek’s eyes snap up to Isaac and he’s shocked to feel the sting from tears. Isaac stares at him. He doesn’t say anything, but sits down next to Derek on the bed and then after a moment’s hesitation, raises his hand and squeezes Derek’s shoulder.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Derek says.

Isaac offers no words of comfort, but his hand is a reassuring weight on Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek sends a text to Stiles some time during the day, he doesn’t say anything about the discussion he’s had with Isaac, just _we need to talk. Can you come to my place after school?_

Stiles calls him three times but Derek doesn’t pick up, he just stares at the screen, at Stiles’ name and the picture Stiles has taken of himself wearing a pouty frown. Stiles then sends a text asking what’s wrong and when Derek doesn’t respond in an hour he gets a defeated _ok_. He knows he should do something to calm Stiles down, but he can’t, because Derek isn’t calm and he has no idea how this is going to end.

Stiles comes to his apartment almost an hour before the time Derek expects him. He looks nervous, his eyebrows frowning and all Derek really wants to do is pull him to his chest. Instead he steps away from the door and gestures for Stiles to enter.

“I didn’t think you’d be here yet,” Derek says and Stiles scowls at him, he obviously hears the unsaid that Derek didn’t _want_ him here just yet. He still doesn’t know what to say, still doesn’t know how to handle this situation.

“I skipped the last class,” Stiles shrugs and Derek doesn’t scold him like he usually would. Stiles’ scowl disappears and turns into a look of hopelessness.

“So, this is it, huh?” Stiles says, “you’re breaking up with me?”

Stiles lets out a heavy breath. “Of course, I knew it would happen, I just- I kinda hoped it would happen later rather than sooner, you know?”

“You lied to me, Stiles,” Derek interrupts his boyfriend’s rant.

Stiles’ mouth falls open in that way that makes Derek want to pull his lip into his own mouth.

“You’re seventeen! Your father’s my boss! You-!”

Stiles stares at him, his mouth still opened and his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“I never lied,” he says in a small voice.

“Well, you didn’t exactly tell me the truth now, did you?”

Stiles clenches his jaw.

“You never asked, Derek! I assumed you knew and didn’t give a shit about it!”

Derek turns his back to Stiles, he can’t even look at him right now.

“So this is it, huh?”

All the anger has disappeared from Stiles’ voice and Derek closes his eyes against the sudden surge of emotion at the sadness he hears.

“I don’t want that.” Stiles’ voice is barely more than a broken whisper.

Derek doesn’t turn around and he doesn’t answer. There’s a tentative touch on his shoulder, as if Stiles expecting him to step away from his touch. Derek won’t. The touch gets heavier, more secure, and then Derek can hear Stiles stepping closer, he feels Stiles’ breath on his neck.

“I- I don’t want us to break up, Derek.”

“Me neither,” Derek whispers and Stiles takes that as permission to come closer, and Derek guesses it is. Stiles leans his forehead against the back of Derek’s neck and his arms circle Derek’s waist. He steps even closer to plaster his chest against Derek’s back and Derek grips both of the forearms that cross his belly.

“I don’t want you to leave, Stiles,” he manages and Stiles lets out a shaky exhale against his neck.

“We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Derek nods and Stiles hugs him a bit tighter.

“I’ll turn eighteen in three months, it’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”

 

Those three months up until Stiles’ birthday don’t come quickly enough, though. Derek and Stiles still see each other almost every day, if not at the hospital then at Derek’s place and up until that treacherous Wednesday only Isaac knows about them and they intend to keep it that way.

A month later, Derek has had a really crappy day and Stiles, of course, sees this the moment they meet in the corridor. Stiles pulls Derek with him into a deserted storeroom where he gets down on his knees and blows Derek dirty and sloppily, letting Derek fuck into his mouth just the way Derek needs to ease his tension. Derek comes quickly and Stiles swallows it all down – they’ve learned that it’s the best way to get rid of all the evidence.

Derek smiles softly at Stiles and runs his thumb over Stiles’ slightly red and swollen lip as the door suddenly flies open. Stiles scrambles up from the floor and Derek hurries to tuck himself into his pants. They don’t even have time to utter the words _it’s not what it looks like_ even if it is exactly what it looks like, before doctor Greenberg raises both eyebrows judgingly at them and closes the door again.

“Oh, god,” Stiles whispers, “he’s going to tell my dad, isn’t he?”

Derek can’t find it in himself to reply, and even if he did find his voice, he has no idea what the answer should be.

“We need to talk to your dad,” he says because that’s what they need to do, that’s the only way they can possible come out of this on the other side.

“He might not say anything,” Stiles tries. “Please, Derek, not… let’s not talk to dad yet, okay?”

Derek agrees with Stiles even if something in the back of his minding is screaming at him that the best damage control is to talk to his boss right now. Stiles steps closer and hugs him around the middle.

“It’ll be okay, baby,” he whispers into Stiles’ hair even though he knows it’s probably a lie.

 

Derek knows, the moment he meets his first colleague and sees her judging eyes follow him the next morning that the word is out. People know and people are judging him and Derek can’t find it in himself to blame them.

He goes straight to the chief’s office.

He doesn’t know if he’s ever been this scared in his entire life. And he has been the one person keeping a patient alive. He has literally had his hand around a person’s heart, squeezing it slowly and being the only thing holding the person alive.

Somehow this feels worse than that.

If the patient had died it would have been awful, but it wouldn’t have changed Derek’s life (however awful that might sound, it’s true). This, however, will change Derek’s life.

He knocks on the door, even though he knows the chief is always at his office in the morning. He hears a distant _come in_ , braces himself and opens the door.

John looks up from his desk and smiles at Derek, but his smile falters and his eyes narrows when he sees Derek’s face. Or maybe Derek’s whole being. Derek hasn’t slept at all tonight.

“Is something wrong?” John asks and gestures for Derek to sit down in front of the desk. John puts away the papers as Derek takes his seat. Derek’s hands are sweaty and they’re shaking a bit.

“What’s wrong?” John inquires and Derek doesn’t look at him as he answers.

“I’ve been seeing someone for some time now – dating  someone –  a guy – that I really shouldn’t have been seeing,” he begins and takes a deep breath to calm himself, “Someone who’s here at the hospital a lot.”

John sighs heavily and rubs his face.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Derek looks at John. He doesn’t seem angry, just exasperated.

“We- uhm – we got caught- uh-”

“In a compromising position?” John suggests and Derek cringes inwardly, but yeah, that’s what happened. He nods and averts his eyes to the window behind the chief’s desk.

“I know rumors spread quickly here,” Derek explains, “and I wanted you to hear it from one of us. And I wanted you to know that it’s true.”

John sighs and rubs his hands over his face once more, “okay. Have you told Scott?”

Derek is surprised by the question; he thought he might have been running for his life when they got this far into the conversation.  He shakes his head and John looks disapproving. Derek cringes inwardly again. He hadn’t thought telling Scott would have been bigger priority than telling Stiles’ father.

“Are you going to stay with him?” John asks and Derek looks up, even more surprised with this question. After telling John he hadn't thought he would have a say in seeing Stiles again.

“I love him,” Derek answers truthfully and it feels good and scary to say those words. He has never spoken them before, not to Stiles and not to anyone else.

John nods, as if that was what he wanted to hear.

“Is Isaac breaking up with Scott then?”

Derek stares at John and John frowns and stares back.

“What-?” Derek begins, but John starts speaking at the same time, “Isaac isn’t the one you’ve been seeing.”

Derek feels himself grow cold as he shakes his head. That at least explains why John was so cool about who Derek had been seeing. Sure, dating a man who’s engaged isn’t really model behavior, but probably higher on the list than dating the boss’ under-aged son.

“It’s Stiles,” Derek says in a weak voice nonetheless. “I’m dating Stiles. Your son.”

John stares at him and Derek averts his gaze to the floor. This is more the reaction he had been expecting. The silence stretches between them and Derek swallows, it’s audible in the silent office.

“You do know that Stiles is seventeen?” John’s tone is eerily even, as if he’s restraining himself from reaching across the desk to throttle Derek. Derek can’t say he would blame John if he did. He nods. “You also know that in the state of California the age of consent is eighteen?”

“Yeah, I- I didn’t know how old Stiles was until- until later. When it was too late.”

“Too late?”

“I had already fallen for him.” Derek’s voice is barely more than a whisper. He has never felt this scared. In the next few minutes he might lose both his job and the person who might be the love of his life. He knows which one of those scares him the most.

John rubs at his face and eyes Derek wearily, “How long have you been seeing my son?”

“About four months.“

John doesn’t say anything for a long time, he’s staring at a framed picture on his desk but Derek can’t see the front of the picture. It could be a picture of Stiles.

“Is he worth it?”

“Sir?” Derek asks, not really understanding the question.

“Do you think,” John enunciates slowly, “that it’s worth losing your job and maybe going to jail for him? Is Stiles worth it?”

Derek feels his eyes sting and nods, manages to find his voice, “yeah, he’s worth it.”

John doesn’t say anything and Derek doesn’t look up. He’s terrified for what will happen. He wants to know quickly, but at the same time he doesn’t want to know because the events that will come might just hurt him more than the fear and the not-knowing.

“I need to talk to Stiles about this. You should take the day off. I’ll keep in touch.”

Derek nods and gets up from his chair. He’s by the door when John calls out to him. He turns slightly to his boss.

“Thanks for letting me know, Derek.”

Derek leaves the office and goes directly to the restrooms. He leans against the cubicle’s wall and forces his breath to calm down. He hears the door to the restrooms open and footsteps against the floor.

“Derek? You in there?”

He recognizes Isaac’s voice and takes a deep breath before answering, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“You okay?” Derek doesn’t manage to answer the question. “So you’ve heard about the rumors, huh?” Isaac continues.

“Yeah, the gossips are probably crapping their pants in excitement, aren’t they?” Derek manages through clenched teeth. Isaac gives a forced laugh. Derek sighs and steals himself before he opens the door. Isaac’s blue eyes sweep worriedly over him, as if checking for injuries.

“I told John,” Derek says and a look of realization and sympathy crosses Isaac’s face.

“Did he-?”

“He hasn’t reported me,” Derek answers even if he doesn’t know if that was what Isaac was going to ask. “Yet. I still got my job. For now. John’s going to talk to Stiles and then- I have no idea what will happen.”

Isaac steps into Derek’s personal space, hesitates and then Isaac is hugging him and Derek lets him. He leans his forehead against his friend’s shoulder as a sob escapes his lips. They stand there, with Isaac hugging him and Derek’s arms along his side and forehead against Isaac’s shoulder. Even in all this horrible mess it feels kind of good to know that he’ll always have Isaac. Derek sighs heavily and steps away from Isaac.

“I’ll just go home and try to get some sleep.”

Isaac nods and follows him to the elevator on the floor they’re on.

”Call me if you need anything,” he says and places his hands on Derek’s shoulders, “I mean it, Derek, okay?”

Derek nods even though he probably won’t. Isaac seems pleased enough and lets Derek go.

 

Derek gets home to his quiet apartment. The blinds are still down and he doesn’t care about pulling them up. He kicks off his sneakers and makes it for the bed. He stares at his phone for a few minutes. He has already sent Stiles a text, telling him everything. He hasn’t received a reply yet. He’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. He puts away his phone and turns around so he’s facing Stiles’ side of the bed. He pulls Stiles’ pillow to his face and breathes in the scent of the boy’s shampoo.

He can’t sleep. He considers calling Isaac to ask for a prescription of sleeping pills, but he knows those will make him sleepy and he might sleep through a call from Stiles or John.

He tries to watch something on the TV but nothing can hold his attention. He eventually picks up his phone and search for Laura’s name in his phone book. He doesn’t find it under _Laura_ , which doesn’t surprise him. She usually changes her name in his phone whenever she gets her hands on it. He hasn’t called her on his phone since he moved, they have their weekly arguments over Skype. He finds someone who’s called _The one you can always trust_ and a small smile creeps onto his lips as he presses dial.

“What?” a grumpy, dark voice picks up after an unusually long period of time. The voice doesn’t sound like Laura at all. Sure, Derek knows she might still be in bed, but even after she’s been sleeping Laura’s voice shouldn’t be that deep.

“Laura?” Derek asks anyway.

“Yes,” comes the snarky reply, “I’m your sister Laura. I forgot to tell you, I’ve had some SRS. I’d like to be called Lenny now.”

“Hi, Peter,” Derek sighs and he can hear his uncle yawning at the other end.

“Why would you think I was Laura?” he asks.

“Your number was under the name _The one you can always trust_ ,” Derek says and he knows Peter is smirking at the other end.

“And you thought it was a good idea to trust someone who named themselves that?”

“I didn’t think at all,” Derek admits truthfully.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks and Derek has no idea how Peter knows something is wrong. Maybe it is something in Derek’s voice that gives him away or maybe Peter has a sixth sense when to be serious.

“I’ve fucked up,” Derek says and then he proceeds to tell Peter everything.

Peter is quiet for a long time when Derek has stopped talking. Derek sighs and rubs at his forehead.

“Do you regret it? Being with him?” Peter finally asks and Derek shakes his head before realizing Peter can’t see him.

“No.”

“Well then,” Peter’s voice is maybe a bit too cheery, Derek thinks, but he appreciates the effort, “he turns eighteen soon and then you can date him properly. There are plenty of hospitals in California if you get fired, which I’m not sure you will. I’ll even throw in a good word for you, if you need it. Right now though, you can’t really do anything, can you?”

“I guess not.”

“Take my advice and try to get some sleep, okay? Let me know as soon as you hear something else, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. And Derek? I’m proud of you. No matter what.”

Those words warm Derek immensely and he smiles even though tears blur his vision.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” he says before ending the call.

He lies down on the bed again and this time he actually falls asleep.

 

He wakes up to a banging on his door and hurries to get up. As soon as he opens the door Stiles throws himself around Derek’s neck. Derek stumbles backwards before regaining his balance to keep them upright. He breathes in the scent of Stiles with his nose buried deep into the other’s neck.

“He won’t let me see you,” Stiles sobs and Derek’s whole body turns cold. He hugs Stiles even closer and expects police officers come to get him any moment. “He won’t let me see you until I’m eighteen.”

Derek lets out a breath of relief. It’s not so bad. Even if Stiles is crying into his shoulder and they won’t see each other for two months, it’s not so bad. Derek won’t go to jail.

“It’ll be okay, Stiles,” he says and pulls away slightly. Stiles’ eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks are flushed. “You hear me? It’ll be okay. We’ll wait until you turn eighteen. It’ll be okay.”

Stiles buries his head in Derek’s neck and Derek keeps murmuring encouragement as he holds him close.

 

Derek hasn’t seen Stiles for two months. Well, he has seen him in passing at the hospital, they have even talked, but nothing like _do you still want me?_ Only questions about school and work and _how are you?_ And Derek says he’s fine whenever Stiles asks even though he isn’t. Even though he had trouble sleeping for a month because he had gotten used to having Stiles next to him in bed. No one is trying to kick him out of bed or stealing his covers and Derek fucking misses it. Stiles’ pillow doesn’t smell like Stiles anymore and it doesn’t matter how many times both Laura and Isaac tell him that he’s pining, he’s beyond the point to care.

His shift has just ended and he is on his way to change when someone calls his name. He turns and sees Stiles coming towards him, a huge grin on his face.

“I’m eighteen!” Stiles calls out, making some of the patients turn to look at him. “Yeah, you heard me! I’m all legal, baby!” he tells an old woman in a wheel-chair. The woman looks startled and possibly charmed, but Stiles doesn’t stop he continues towards Derek. Derek is standing frozen in the middle of the corridor.

Stiles is on his way over. Stiles, who is now eighteen and, by the looks of it, Derek’s. He’s wearing a red plaid and tight light-blue jeans and Derek can’t wait to get him out of them.

Stiles stops in front of him and Derek can’t help but stare. His hair is no longer in a buzz-cut and Derek wants to run his fingers through the hair and grip it tightly while Stiles blows him. Stiles is no longer grinning widely, but a small smile is still tugging the corner of his mouth. His beautiful, plush mouth that Derek loves to kiss.

“You’re not gonna say anything?” Stiles asks and pulls a hand through his hair, a sign that he is nervous.

“Happy birthday?” Derek says and it sounds more like a question. Stiles’ smile falters.

“I-” he says and suddenly his eyes are shiny.

“God, I’ve missed you, Stiles,” Derek lets out and the next moment Stiles is around his neck and Derek holds him close.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Stiles says as he pulls back, his eyebrows frowning but the corner of his mouth keeps tug upwards as if he can’t keep them from smiling, “was happy birthday really all you could say?”

“I didn’t know what to say,” Derek admits and keeps his hands on Stiles’ waist. Stiles laughs and throws himself around Derek’s neck once more, though this time he jumps up and hugs Derek’s waist with his legs too. Derek stumbles before finding his balance as Stiles laughs. Stiles pulls away and then his lips are on Derek’s and it’s like their first kiss all over again. Except this time they know exactly how to kiss, how to move against the other’s lips and what makes the other shudder with pleasure.

The sound of someone clearing their voice loudly makes them stop abusing each other’s lips and Stiles kind of climbs down from Derek until he’s standing beside him instead. Derek keeps one of his arms around Stiles’ waist even as he turns to face his boss and his boyfriend’s dad.

“Hi, dad,” Stiles says and rubs the back of his head with the arm that isn’t around Derek’s waist.

“I asked you _not_ to make a scene at my hospital,” John sighs and then his lips twitch slightly. “Get out of my hospital, you two. Go celebrate your birthday with your boyfriend.”

Stiles throws himself at his dad and John chuckles.

“Remember it’s a school night. I want you home by eleven.”

“I’m an adult now, you can’t do anything to stop me,” Stiles sing-songs and takes Derek’s hand in his.

“When I kick you out do expect Derek to pay for your studies, huh?”

“Hell no,” Derek says, even though he totally would.

John chuckles.

“Call me if you spend the night at Derek’s,” he says instead and Stiles grins at him and starts to drag Derek away from his dad.  
“I will spend the night a Derek’s,” Stiles says and they’re almost at the door when John calls out to them once more.

“Hale, I expect to see you on Sunday dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek says and Stiles laughs and shoulders him playfully.

“So, what are your plans for the birthday boy?” he asks and Derek’s mind comes up with several ideas on the spot.

“I have a few ideas,” he reveals and Stiles smiles at him, “but no rush, we have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the original prompt was for Stiles to be sixteen, but I have some issues with age gaps that are too big, especially when one of the parts is a teenager, I hope you don’t mind that Stiles is seventeen, soon to be eighteen, in this. I don’t know how medical school in the US works but in Sweden you’ll have to be at least 26 (if I’ve done the math correct) to be done with the internship and as Derek works on his own (i.e. he’s not an intern) I guess he’s around that age. I think the age gap is big even without Stiles being even younger. Derek has no medical specialty in this as I decided to not concentrate and put too much energy on the medical stuff.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr.](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/)


End file.
